Object Town/Pilot
The characters of Inanimate Insanity and Battle for Dream Island had finally met each other for the first time on an island they name Object Island after their respective shows both get cancelled. This is the first episode in Season 1 and the first episode overall. Cast: Everyone (except Taco and Teddy Bear) Locations: Object Island, Object Town Transcript Firey: (admiring the town with Marshmallow, Leafy, and Nickel) Just look at how much we've developed the last few months. Marshmallow: I know! Can't you believe it? MePhone: Yup! And as a reward for all your hard work, I've decided to show you a flashback. Nickel: Uh, yeah. No thanks. MePhone: Shut up, Nickel. Now, on with the flashback! (The scene changes to the island before anyone touched it. A large ark approaches with MePhone, MePad, and Toilet standing on the deck. They come onto the island.) MePhone: Ah, look at this place. So peaceful, so serene, it'd be a great place for the former contestants of the show to live after we got evicted after we got cancelled. (uses an airhorn to wake up the sleeping contestants in the ark) Up and at 'em, youngsters! Time to get out of the ark and set up base camp. (The contestants come out of the ark onto the island, obviously very tired from the long journey.) Test Tube: (rubs her eye and spouts gibberish) Hnyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk... Paintbrush: *YAWN* You couldn't just let us sleep for a little longer? MePhone: No. Now go find a place to set up camp! (The contestants of II are looking for a place to set up base camp.) Microphone: SO, WHERE SHOULD WE SET UP CAMP!?! Book: Hey, could you keep it down? Microphone: (turns herself off) Sorry. That happens sometimes. Lightbulb: Uh, why don't you keep it down? Yeah. I went there. OJ: Wait, you guys! I think there's another camp over there. Baseball: Let's go check it out. (Everyone goes to check out the camp.) Firey: Huh? Who's there? Test Tube: Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We're actually looking for a place to set up our own camp. Paintbrush: Hi. I'm-(Lightbulb pushes him/her out of the way.) Lightbulb: Stranger-danger! Paintbrush: I'm sorry for my friend. She can be a little...how do I put this? (makes gestures with his/her hands) "Skittish" around strangers. Anyway, I'm Paintbrush. Microphone: And I'm Microphone. And as you can see, I am a microphone. And you guys must be named after whatever objects you are too, right? Firey: Well, except for David. He's the one who says "awww, seriously" all the time. David: AWWW, SERIOUSLY?! Nickel: '''Hey, you know what? I know all you guys. '''Everyone: (except Nickel, Rocky, Teardrop, David, and Box) What? David: (simultaneously) AWWW, SERIOUSLY?! Nickel: Yeah. I was on both BFDIA and Inanimate Insanity, so I basically knew everyone from the start. Paintbrush: Yeah, that's great, but what we really need to do first is find a place to set up camp. Fan: Yeah, I've heard of BFDI. I'm a huge fan! Fries: Huh, so you are. Suitcase: So why don't you get us all introduced? Nickel: *sigh* Yeah. Fine. Whatever. (inhales) Okay, everyone. Meet everyone and make friends and whatnot. (Everyone chats and stuff.) Pencil: So, Paintbrush, what are you exactly? Paintbrush: What do you mean? Match: Like, are you a guy, or a girl? Paintbrush: I...uh... Lightbulb: Girl! She's totally a girl! Pencil: What? Lightbulb: (laughs) Nah, nah, I actually have no clue. Nobody does. Well, except Knife, but he'll never tell. Knife: That's right. Pencil: Yeah. Well, Paintbrush looks more like a guy to me. Match: Well, I think Paintbrush is totally, like, a girl. Paintbrush: *sigh* Whatever. You guys can think whatever you want about me. I don't care. Firey: And this is Needle, though everyone calls her Needy. Microphone: Oh, okay. Sup, Needy? (Needle slaps her.) Ow! (rubs the place where Needle slapped her) Needle: Don't call me Needy! Nickel: Yeah, don't call her Needy. She's sort of sensitive about that. Baseball: And this is Yin-Yang. Yin-Yang: (Yin) Hello. (Yang) I'll kill you! Baseball: He's two people trapped in one body. And that's Cherries. He's one person trapped in two bodies. Cherries: Hi, there. Nice to meet you. MePhone: (pops out of nowhere) Have you guys set up camp yet? Baseball: Well, no, but- Nickel: Look who we found! Firey: Hi. Nickel: It's the contestants from BFDI. I was a contestant in the second season. MePhone: Well- Toilet: Mistah Phone! Is there anything you need me to do?! MePhone: Uh...Yeah, sure. Go get me some wires. Toilet: Oh, sure thing, Mistah Phone! Anything for you! (dashes off) MePhone: That oughta keep him away for a while. Now, what are you guys sitting around for? Get to setting up camp! Suitcase: Okay. C'mon, Icy. You can help me get some wood for the fire. Ice Cube: Okay. MePhone: No. You guys can't get help from those guys. You have to do everything yourselves. MePad: Or, maybe, how about we all work together to build a community in which we can all live peacefully. MePhone: MePad, that's it! We can all work together to build a community in which we can all live peacefully. (MePad lowers his eyelids in annoyance.) Now everyone, let's get to work! (turns on some music) (Everyone works together to build the town while the music MePhone turned on plays and he conducts everything with a stick.) MePhone: Now that our town is finished, we need to give it a name. Suitcase: But what should we name it? Lightbulb: Hmm...Maybe, since we're all so bright, (Cheesy slaps his knee.) and we all light up the world in which we live in, (Cheesy slaps his knee again.) we should call it "Bright Lights Town!" (Cheesy slaps his knee for a third time.) Microphone: (facepalms herself) *sigh* Cheesy, why? Cheesy: I dunno. I guess I just can't help myself. Ruby: I say we call it "Poopy Mayonaisse." 'Cause that has a nice ring to it. Firey: Well, I think we should call it "Zeeky Booky Doog." MePad: People, those are all great ideas, but this fair town should have a name which represents the people who inhabit it. Like, I don't know, Object Town. (Everyone murmurs in agreement.) MePhone: Object Town it is, then. And since I had the idea for this town in the first place, I shall step up as mayor. (Everyone cheers.) (cut back to real time) Marshmallow: That did not happen! You just became mayor because you were the host of Inanimate Insanity and we had no other option than to pick you! MePad: And let's not forget that the town was my idea. MePhone: Nobody asked you, MePad. Leafy: Marshmallow and MePad are right you know, MePhone. But, hey. It was pretty great that we all met and became friends. Icy and Suitcase haven't even been ten feet from eachother since they discovered how much they had in common. And Ruby hasn't even been ten inches ''away from Trophy. '''Trophy:' (offscreen) Just get off my back already, Ruby! Ruby: '(''offscreen) But, Trophy, I love you! '''Leafy: Though, I am pretty sick and tired of everyone assuming that I'm a total villain now because I stole Dream Island. Firey: That's okay, Leafy. I know you were only angry that I didn't let you on. Now, let's just be glad that we're together on this island paradise that we call home. (Firey and Leafy hug.) (The credits play as the same music from the building montage plays. Pictures can be seen of the places that were built on the island, including the Bright Stuff Corner Store, Cheese-Mart, and Lectronix, as well as pictures of the characters hanging out together.) TriviaCategory:Object Town EpisodesCategory:Object Town * The music MePhone played during the building montage was "Cipher" by Kevin MacLeod.